


I won't let you

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Feeding, Oral, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, reader turned vamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Just when you think your day can't get any worse, the universe fucks you over.At least it also sent you Benny.





	1. I won't let you.

I thought my day couldn’t get any worse. Man was I wrong.

Work sucked. My boss was a pig, so I quit.

Got home early, to find my wonderful boyfriend with my _supposed_ best friend. Great.

I angry drove until my car broke down. Because why not?

I had no idea where I was, or how I would get back home. Or even if I had a home to go back to. So, I had walked around this little southern town until I found a bar. It was practically in the middle of nowhere outside of town. And if I’m going to be honest, I went in because the bartender was hot.

How did my day get worse you ask? Simple. A brawl broke out, I think. Honestly, I have no idea what happened. All hell broke loose, and I went down like a sack of potatoes. When I woke up, There were bodies and blood everywhere. I groaned trying to move, but everything hurt.

“You’re alive?” The hot bartender entered my field of vision. “Hang on, Cher, I got you.”

He picked me up like it was nothing, and carried me out. I could feel dried blood around my mouth. Mine? I felt a pain in my neck, and touched it with my fingers. It felt wet, and when I pulled my hand away there was blood. “I… I think I got _bit_ …”

“Yeah, you did, darlin’. I’ll check it when once I get you inside, alright?”

“Why… why would someone _bite_ me?” I was so tired. So weak. I watched as he walked past trees until he came to a small cottage. I was out again before I even got inside.

  
  


When I came around again, my  head was pounding. The lights were so bright, I buried my face into the back of the couch I woke up on. I could hear the hot bartender talking in another room.

“Hey, brother. It’s Benny… uh, I have a situation here. I know we went our separate ways, but I could use some help. Call me back.”

“Benny…” I didn’t realize I had said his name out loud until he came into the room.

“Hey, you’re awake, how are you feeling?” He was on his knees at my side.

“My head. Benny why is it so bright, and why are you yelling?”

He got up, turned off the lights, and closed the curtains. “Better?” he asked, barely whispering. I nodded.

“What is happening to me?”

“Uh.. you were turned, darlin’. I’m sorry. It’s gon’ be a rough couple of days. But I’m tryin’ ta get a hold of a friend who can help. So just hang in there okay?

” _Turned_?“ I rolled towards him. He just nodded. “Into what?”

“Vampire, Cher.”

I laughed, and he gave me a sad smile. “I didn’t peg you for the Twilight type.” He just stared at me. “Vampires aren’t _real,_ Benny…”

He sighed. “Try and get some rest, darlin’. I’ll make you something ta eat , alright?” He got up and left me to my thoughts. My head was still pounding. I closed my eyes tight hoping the pressure I felt in my head would go away. I could hear Benny dialing his phone again.

  
  


I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke up, I was alone in the dark cabin. There was a steak dinner in front of me. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was until I saw that steak. It was still warm, so he couldn’t have been gone long. I cut a piece and winced when I saw how rare it was. Did he even cook it at all? I’m a well done kinda girl, but it looked amazing. And I was starving. After that first bite, I just kept eating. I felt the blood and juices running down my chin, and I wanted to gag at the texture of the raw meat, but I was so hungry.

I left the potatoes there, didn’t even touch the beer he had left either. I got up and looked around for him, or a clue to where he could have gone. The kitchen was small and quaint.  Kind of adorable really, filled with old mismatched furniture.  The bedroom was basic. Simple, yet perfect. I ran my fingers over the plain dark grey comforter he had on his bed. I could picture him there. Hell I could picture me with him. I bit my lip and forced myself to turn away.

I went back to the living room looking around. The bathroom door was opened, and I realized I really really needed to pee.  When I caught my reflection in the mirror on my way out, I stopped.  I saw that he had bandaged my neck. It didn’t hurt anymore, which I was thankful for. I wish he could do something about this killer headache too.

I wiped my face clean with a facecloth that was draped on the side of the sink and decided to go out and find Benny. When I stepped outside, I winced. Even the moon seemed too bright, and those god damn crickets needed to shut the hell up.  

I had no idea where I was going. I just wandered. I walked for at least 10 minutes before I realized I wasn’t even wearing shoes. I didn’t care. The dirt, grass, and moss felt fantastic beneath my feet. I could see the small bar in the distance. Maybe Benny was there. I started heading towards it when I heard something to my right.

I moved towards the sound, and found a man standing next to a body. I had seen this man somewhere before… the bar maybe?

“I brought you a gift.” he smiled, gesturing towards the body. I could tell the person was still alive. I could _hear_ it.

I gave him a look of disgust, which seemed to piss him off. When I saw the change in his expression, I tried to run to the bar, to Benny, but he caught me and dragged me back to the body. He threw me down next to it and tried to push my face against the flesh. I screamed, hoping Benny would hear me, then I screamed in pain.

My mouth was hurting. I tried to move my hands to my teeth, but the man shoved my face into the flesh again. I was so hungry. I felt like I hadn’t eaten in months. Just one little bite…

As my teeth sunk into the flesh, I heard a yell. The weight holding me down disappeared, and a head rolled into my field of vision. His head. I was yanked off the body by big strong arms and hauled away. I kicked and screamed, I needed more. Benny threw me over his shoulder, and carried me back to the cabin.

Once inside, he easily pulled my jeans off me, and tossed them aside as he walked into the bathroom, never missing a step or slowing down. He put me down in the tub and I tried to fight my way out. He easily held me down with one hand as he turned on the shower. I fought like hell. Kicking, punching, scratching, anything to get him to let me go. But Benny just took it. Never flinching, never raising a voice or a hand. He just took the beating I tried desperately to dish out until I couldn’t anymore. When I was laying in the tub panting and crying, begging for another bite, that’s when he finally let me go. I was too tired to move, and he knew it. He turned off the shower, and pulled me out of the tub, sitting me on the edge. He handed me a dry t-shirt he had sitting on a shelf.  "Dry up and get this on, Cher.“ was all he said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I sat there in my soaking wet clothes crying. I could hear him on the other side of the door, waiting.

When I opened the door, he turned and gave me that same sad smile as before. I glanced at the front door but he grabbed my hand and brought me to the bedroom. "You’ll sleep in here tonight, darlin’. Get some rest.”  He shut the door behind him as he left. I crawled into Benny’s bed and cried. I could hear Benny outside the door, dialing his phone. “Hey brother. Things took a turn, but I think I can handle it if it gets out of control.” I heard him lean on the door and sigh before I fell asleep.

  
  


When I woke up next, it was dark still or again. I wasn’t sure how long I slept. I walked out of the room just as Benny was coming into the cabin. He had two rabbits in his hand, still alive. “Hungry?” His voice was soft, and low. I nodded and he held out a rabbit. I looked at him confused as I took it.  It almost jumped out of my hands, which made him chuckle.  His laugh was like music to my ears, everything else sounded too loud, but not that. “Hold it like this, Cher. Then it won’t get away.”

“How…?” I started, but I wasn’t sure what I was going to ask. But he knew how to answer. His teeth changed. Sharp jagged ones appeared in his mouth and I jumped, taking a step back from him. But he simply bit into the rabbit, like I had into the body. I watched him, how he fed on it. Then I looked down at the rabbit in my hands. I felt the pain, and knew my teeth looked like his. And I was so hungry.

I fed into the rabbit and it was disgusting. I was starving so I kept feeding, but after a while, I couldn’t take it anymore. I pulled away and spit out what was in my mouth. Benny’s eyes opened, looking up at me. As I threw the rabbit down and bolted for the door, he did the same, catching me quickly. I punched at him as hard as I could, and tried to shake his grip on my arm but I couldn’t. I was enraged that he wouldn’t just let me leave to eat. He easily lifted me up again and carried me back into the bathroom. Emptying his pockets before he even considered putting me down.

I took advantage of him turning on the shower and tried to run again, but he had such a strong grip. I could feel the bruise forming under his fingers as he pulled me back to him. I screamed as he lifted me up into his arms, and stepped into the shower. I tried to kick him so many times, that he finally let my feet touch the tub, but he held me in place between his body and the wall. Like the time before, I wailed on him with everything I had, and again, he just took it.

“I just want to eat Benny… Please. I’m _starving_.”

“I know darlin’.. I know.” He smoothed my hair back and held me to his chest. More a hug then anything. I started sobbing. I clung to his wet shirt and cried. I became fully aware that he was standing in the shower with me fully clothed.

The only things he had taken off when he came into the cabin earlier,  were his shoes and his hat. While I stood there very naked in comparison. The only thing I wore was the shirt he had given me.

“ _Why,_ Benny…? Why won’t you let me go?”

“I can’t let you feed on people, Cher. That’s a road you don’t want to go down. And I won’t let you.”

I looked up at him. He gave me a soft smile before kissing my forehead and holding me tighter.


	2. mate for life.

I’m not sure how long we stood in the shower like that. But the water got cold, and Benny didn’t seem to mind. He held me as long as I needed him to.

“I’m sorry for hitting you.” I finally said, my face buried into his chest. “I just..”

He pulled back, and I looked up at him. “No need, darlin’. Come on, lets get you dry again.” He turned off the shower and stepped out. He handed me a towel and started pulling off his wet clothes, letting them fall to the floor. I watched him as he got down to his boxers. He grabbed himself a towel to wrap around his waist before letting those fall too. He turned and looked at me. “Need privacy?”

I shook my head, and blushed. I know he saw how I was looking at him. There’s no way he could have missed it. I turned so my back was to him, and pulled off the wet shirt. I could feel his eyes on my back as I wrapped the towel around myself. “I don’t have anything else to wear.”

“Come on, we’ll find something that fits.” He reached out his hand. I stared at  it for a second. Did he really want to hold my hand, or was he afraid I would try to run again? I looked up into his eyes, and he just smiled. I slowly reached my hand out and he took it in his, and lead me to the bedroom.

When we went through the kitchen, I stopped and stared at the rabbits on the floor and the mess. “I’m really sorry, Benny..”

He smiled softly “Animal blood takes some getting use to. It’s got nothing on the good stuff, I know, but the good stuff gets you _killed,_ cher.” Then he started walking again.

When we got into his room, I sat on his bed as he dug through some drawers, and pulled out a pair of sweat pants that had a draw string. “These should work..” he placed them on the bed next to me and then he motioned to a drawer full of shirts. “You can have your pick of shirts, darlin’. I’m afraid I don’t have any undergarments for you, but yours have been on the line drying all day. They should be fine, I can get them if you like.”

You shook your head. “I’ll be fine for tonight Benny, thank you.” He grabbed a pair of sweats for himself and walked out. I moved to the drawer, and looked in. There were a couple of T-shirts, and some button up shirts. I grabbed one of the white T-shirts and pulled it on. I smiled at the smell of it. It smelt clean and crisp like the night air, but also faintly of Benny.  I pulled on the pants, tying them to keep them from falling off my hips. I stood there, unsure of what to do. Did he expect me to stay in here? I bit my lip, and opened the bedroom door slowly looking out. I could see a faint light from the living room and heard a TV. I stepped over the rabbit from earlier and made my way.

Benny was sitting on the couch, his feet up on the table.  He turned and smiled up at me as I came in to join him. I sat awkwardly on the other end of the couch. His topless form was in my range of vision. His smell was filling my nostrils. When he chuckled at what he was watching, my ears rang with the sound. I was hyper aware of every movement he made. “I don’t bite, darlin’. Not unless you want me to.” I blushed, and he chuckled at that.

We sat together watching random late night trash for hours. It was oddly enjoyable. “You getting hungry again, cher?” I groaned, my hand moving to my stomach.  He reached out and brushed my cheek with two fingers. “Rabbit didn’t agree with you, huh? We’ll try again tomorrow night, maybe I’ll be able to catch something else.” I smiled softly at him, and internally whimpered when he pulled his hand away.

I’m not sure when I fell asleep, but I woke up to Benny tucking me into his bed. “Benny…” I called out as he was shutting the door. He stopped, and turned. “Can… ” For a moment, I couldn’t speak. I was afraid. But then he smiled at me. “Can you stay with me.. please.. I really don’t want to be alone right now.. I’m _scared_ Benny..”

He came back into the room, and got under the covers behind me. “Of course, darlin’.”

I turned and buried my face into his chest, like I had in the shower earlier. “I’ve had a bad couple of days..”

  
  


The next few days went pretty much the same. The first things he did was tow my car to behind the bar for me, and take some time off. I slept all day, and would wake up at night as he was bringing in an animal for me to feed on. If my cravings got bad, and I lost my shit, he would drag me into the shower until I calmed down. It always ended with me sobbing into his chest. I wasn’t allowed to leave the cabin at all. Not until I could control the cravings. He promised to bring me out and teach me to trap then. And the nights always ended, with my face in his chest breathing in his scent.

My fifth night with Benny was a rough one. Twice he had to haul me into the shower. Once, I locked myself in there, but he almost broke the door down. I was shaking and I felt sick. Everything was hurting and my head was pounding again. He lifted me out of the tub and brought me to the bedroom. I could see the worry etched on his face.

It had been rabbit again that night. This time I fed on it fully and kept it down. I was getting use to the taste of animal blood, but I still didn’t like it. It hadn’t been enough, but Benny hadn’t gotten any time to go back out.

He stripped me of my wet clothes, leaving me naked before him. It only made me shiver more. He tucked me into the bed and ran out promising to be back in a few minutes to just hold on and stay there. I shivered in the bed, with my eyes tightly shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. A few minutes went by and I heard the cabin door slam, His boots making their way across the floor. I thought he was coming into the room, but he didn’t. Instead I heard him moving around in the kitchen. I heard a soft curse from his lips, which brought a smile to my face despite the pain.

When he came in the room finally, he had a towel full of blood over his shoulder, from wiping his hands, and a glass that he handed me. “I hope this helps, cher. There’s another if you want it.” I took it from him and hungrily drank it down. He smiled softly at me and asked if I wanted more. I nodded and he went to get it. He brought a second glass, as full as the first had been. He had taken off his coat and boots while he got it. I didn’t down this one as quickly, and he took that as a good sign.

I watched over the glass as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.  I’ve never seen a man look so good in suspenders. I groaned at the sight of him, and he looked up worried but continued getting undressed. He slid his suspenders over his shoulders, and left them to hang at his hips as he pulled off his white t-shirt that he had been wearing underneath. I almost groaned again watching his muscles move. The pants came down as I finished up the last of the glass. He slid them over his thick thighs. I put the glass on the night stand, and my head fell back to the pillow with a groan. God, he was beautiful. I wasn’t cold and shaking anymore, now I felt like I was on fire. There was a heat burning in me, from deep in my core.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It almost worked until Benny crawled into bed next to me wearing nothing but boxer briefs. Oh god. I groaned again, and he pulled me to his chest. “I got you, darlin’.” his voice was soft. I buried my face in his chest as I always did. My arms wrapping around him as best as I could, pressing myself as close to him as possible. I took a deep breath, filling my nose with his scent and dug my fingers into his back. I felt his lips brush my forehead, as they often did, but this time, a moan escaped my mouth. “Benny..”. I tried to push my hips as flush against his as I could. I was sure he could feel the heat radiating off me.

I heard a low groan that he had tried to hide. “That’s a dangerous game your playing there, darlin’.” His voice was low and husky. More so then usual. “Vamps mate for _life_ , and I’m a hunted man.”

I tilted my head up to look at him. My heart was pounding, it sounded deafening to my ears. As I looked into his eyes, my core ached, begging for his touch, his kiss, anything. My lips met his, and I was hit with a new hunger.

I kissed him hard, and desperate as my fingers dug into his back once again. He bit my lip harder then I expected, and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue took over, and I moaned at his sweet metallic taste. He grabbed my ass, and rolled onto his back, bringing me with him.

I rolled my hips grinding down onto his growing erection. When I heard him begin to moan, I pulled away sitting up. His large hands ran over my ribs, down to my waist as I rolled my hips again. I studied his face, how he bit his lip, the lines that appeared when he furrowed his brows, how his mouth fell open when he let out another moan.

I moved so I was sitting on his thighs, and I began to slowly lower his boxers, just enough to free him. I saw his blue eyes darken as he watched me. I leaned down and licked the head, barely touching it. “Don’t make me beg, darlin’.” I smiled up at him, shifting and took him in my mouth. He pushed my hair to one side, and put his other arm behind his head. He watched as I took his length in my mouth and groaned when he felt the back of my throat. I moaned softly around him at the sound, which brought a curse from his lips. I bobbed for a while, enjoying the sounds that escaped him before he spoke again. “Get over here.”

I crawled back up to him, and once it was within reach, his fingers entered my folds and circled my clit. My mouth opened in a silent moan as I made my way closer until our lips met. I moaned into the kiss, as he slid a finger deep into me. “Benny… ” He slid in a second, and my head fell to his shoulder. His thumb rubbed my swollen clit  as his fingers worked in and out. “Fuck me, Benny… _please_.” I was begging, my lips and teeth against his skin. I felt a growl erupt from deep in his chest. It only made me whimper more.

His fingers left, and I felt empty. I looked up, watching as they went into his mouth. His other hand went to my cheek, his thumb pulled my lower lip down and he  put his fingers into my mouth giving me a taste of myself. He licked his lips while I licked his fingers. When he moved his hand away, my forehead was against his. I was panting with want. He lifted my hips, and lined himself up. As soon as I felt him at my entrance, I lowered myself until he was fully sheathed.

I placed my hands on his chest, getting myself upright again. His fingers dug into my waist as I rocked my hips. “Fuck Benny…” It wasn’t long before his grip on me tightened, and he was pulling me down harder as he thrust up. I screamed loud at how amazing it felt. I wasn’t sure if it was the heightened senses, or if Benny was just that good, but it was easily the best sex of my life. I tightened around him and dug my nails into his chest as I came, and he just kept going. His pace never faltered, or changed.

My head fell to his chest again, and I was panting. All I could smell was sweat, and sex, and faint traces of blood. From the glass, from the kitchen, from Benny. He hooked my chin and made me look at him. “You good, darlin’?” I nodded, and kissed him. He smiled into it and rolled so his large frame  was hovering over me. “Good, cuz I ain’t done with you yet.”


End file.
